


Dear Billy,

by yukiawison



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship to Love, Letter fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've read that letter your mam gave you a million times. I couldn't write like that, but here goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Billy,

Dear Billy,

You know I’ve seen that old letter of yours a million times. I remember the first time you showed it to me. You were so excited and then you got real sad. That was the first time I saw you cry too.

I miss you. It’s only been three weeks, and I miss you so much it hurts. That probably sounds queer…I don’t mean it to.

How’s school? Things are boring here. Things are always boring in Everington. I hope you’re having fun. I hope you’re dancing all the time. I hope you dance to all you classes and look like a right twat.

Tony says you’ll come home for Christmas if you aren’t too busy. I’ll see you then I guess. You know my address. I hope you’ll write back.

Your best mate,

Michael

  
Dear Michael,

My roommate has these big headphones and a tape player. He’s always nodding along to his music like it’s some really intense shite. I asked him what it was yesterday. He took off the headphones and put them on my head. It was fucking Chopin. The kid was jamming out to piano concertos.

I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I guess it’s just easier to write about the mundane (my roommate taught me that word. He carries around this pocket dictionary in his bag.)

I love school. I know that sounds mental but I do. I’m getting better too. You should see me Michael. I’m quite the teacher’s pet.

I’ll try to come at Christmas. I hope I can…anyway I miss you too you dumb poof. Don’t miss me too much though.

Your best mate,

Billy

Dear Billy,

Debbie Wilkinson and I been spending time together now that you’re gone. She’s the only one left who tries to be nice to me. (Don’t tell anyone I said that.) I guess we’ve got you in common. She says hi by the way.

I’ve been learning how to sew (don’t laugh.) I tore up some of my ma’s old dresses and I’m sewing bits and pieces together to make something new. It’s turning out alright so far.

You’re roommate sounds swell, bet you’d rather have me for a roommate though. I’d iron your socks and all that shite.

I’ve got to go. Mr. Johnson’s on my tail with all that history homework.

Your best mate,

Michael

Dear Michael,

I wouldn’t laugh at you. You should send me photos once you’ve finished your sewing project. The school’s putting on A Midsummer Night’s Dream. They need kids to dance in the corps de ballet (that’s like the ensemble in theater,) and I’m thinking of auditioning. I don’t know anyone who got a part their first year but it’s worth a shot. I just want to see what it’s like. I just want to watch them dance.

I met a girl. Well there are lots of girls here but Claudette’s the prettiest. Her family wasn’t too jazzed about her doing ballet either. They wanted her to be a doctor or lawyer. They changed their minds when she got Clara in the Nutcracker last spring. I like her. My roommate Arthur thinks she likes me too.

I’ve told Arthur all about you. He wants to see the dress you’re making as much as I do. Do you ever think about going into fashion? Claudette says they’ve got loads of schools for that. You should think about it. I hear they’ve got fashion schools in London.

Your best mate,

Billy

Dear Billy,

I missed you over Christmas. I know you’ve been busy. I’m sending you your present. I hope it fits. I made it myself so I had to guess on the size. Send it back if it doesn’t, I’ll fix it.

Arthur and Claudette sound nice, though I’m not sure I could ever make it at fashion school. I hope you get your audition.

Best wishes,

Michael

Dear Michael,

I know you’re angry with me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. I’m saving up my pence to call you on the pay phone. You didn’t have to get me anything. I’m not worth the effort. Not when I can’t even come home and see you when I’m supposed to.

I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry I couldn’t be there. I miss you.

Your best mate forever,

Billy

Dear Billy,

I forgive you. I can’t be angry at you for long, not when I know you’re working so hard. Let me know when you’re coming home. I put photos of the dress in with this letter. I hope you and Arthur like it. I took pictures of Debbie wearing it, even though she told me I should’ve been the one to. Maybe next time.

Any word on your audition? I’m crossing my fingers for you, honest, even when I go to sleep. (It makes eating cereal difficult I’ll tell you that.) I’ll keep them crossed though, until you get it. I know you will.

I met a boy. He moved here after you left and his name’s Travis. I told him about you. He wants to see your pirouette when you get home.

Your best mate forever,

Michael

Dear Michael,

Arthur and I loved your photos. I’m convinced they’d let you in just on those pictures. You would’ve looked good in that dress.

I got your present too. Arthur wanted to try it on, so did Claudette. The boys aren’t supposed to wear tutus during class but I let Claudette borrow it for her audition. It’s so pretty. I practice in it, when no one’s around.

I’ll show your boy a mean pirouette Michael. Hell I’ll throw in a grand jeté if you’re nice.

Your best mate,

Billy

Dear Billy,

I’m glad you like the tutu. I’m working on a vest for Travis now. (We’re officially going together by the way.) How are things with Claudette?

I don’t know if he’s told you, but Tony’s thinking of proposing to his girlfriend. If she says yes you’ve got to come home for the wedding. I think she’ll say yes.

You got enough money to call yet? I miss hearing your voice. I hope you’re accent isn’t all gone yet.

Your best mate,

Michael

Dear Michael,

I resent what you said on the phone. I have not lost my accent. Arthur says I still sound so Northern he can hardly understand me...though he might have been lying to make me feel better.

Tony called and told me about the engagement. I think I'll be back in Everington in May.

Have you made anything else with your ma's old clothes? Claudette says she'll send you some of her old dance costumes if you want to use them for something.

(She also said she'd send some of her extra makeup if you're still into that sort of thing. Let me know alright?)

Oh, right! I can't believe I didn't say this right away! I found out about the audition today. I got in! And so did Arthur so we'll be at rehearsals together. The bad news is I might not have much time to write. I know that sounds like a load of shite but this could be my chance.

Your best mate,

Billy

Dear Billy,

First of all congratulations. I knew you could do it. Second of all happy birthday. I can't believe you're older than me. I'm much more sophisticated.

Are you doing anything for your birthday? I bet your friends will throw you a party and all that jazz. Hell, you might even get a kiss.

Thank you for calling. I missed that damn voice of yours, even if you have lost your accent.

I...I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I got beat up yesterday. First time in a long time actually. Travis was there to pick up the pieces. Remember when that was you? Anyway, I don't mean to bum you out.

Thank Claudette for me. I'd love some of her old costumes (and the makeup.)

Your best mate soon to be in the possession of the most kick ass wardrobe in Everington,

Michael

Dear Michael,

I didn't get a kiss for my birthday. I did get a cake though. Dad sent me money for nicer shoes.

Tell me who beat you up. Tell me and I'll come home to kick their ass. I can't believe people still care about that shite back in Everington. There are hardly any fights here. The boys I'm around tend to get out all their anger by smoking their enemies at the barre.

We've got a showcase for the first year students coming up. You should come. You could meet my friends.

Speaking of which Claudette asked me out yesterday. (Yes she asked me.) I guess she knew I was too chicken to do it myself. Everyone makes fun of us because we're so young. I don't mind. I like her and she likes me and that's all that matters for now.

Hope your love life's as successful as mine.

Your best mate,

Billy

Dear Billy,

I'm glad things are good with you and Claudette. I volunteered to do costumes for the school musical so I'm pretty busy. They're putting on Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat so I've got a lot of costumes to get through.

I got picked on a bit until the other lads found out I'm getting paid to do it. Not much, but still, it's enough to shut them up. I'm putting everything I make in a jar labeled London. When we're older I'll come out and stay with you. We can get our own apartment and go to the ballet every night if you want...oh well I'm just dreaming now.

How are rehearsals? I hope you're not dead on your feet when you get home. Make sure to get plenty of rest. And eat, I know you ballerinas are stick skinny but you've still gotta eat. I miss you. Don't work to hard.

Your best mate,

Michael

Dear Michael,

It ain't dreaming, that could be us in a few years. Maybe I'll get into a company and we wouldn't have to worry about money. And you could make costumes for the shows...and we'd both work all the time but we'd be happy.

It's only been a few weeks but Claudette's broken things off with me. She says we're too young...and, well she seems to think these letters are more then they seem. I told her she was wrong. Because she is wrong right? They aren't love letters.

I won't be able to write for awhile. I'm super busy with the show, and...well I want to win her back. I'm sorry. I miss you.

Your best mate,

Billy

Dear Billy,

It's been too long. I can't believe I can drive now. In a year we'll be able to vote can you believe it? I know you said you wouldn't write for a while. But Jesus Billy it's been almost three years. I stopped by your place at Christmas and your dad said you were out. I...I thought we were still friends.

Is it about Claudette? How can I convince her that these aren't what you think. I miss you. I know I say that all the time but I mean it.

I'm sorry Billy.

Your mate,

Michael

Dear Michael,

I broke it off with Claudette a year ago. I was afraid to tell you why. I...I'm not good with this sort of thing. I get tripped over my words and I don't know what to say. That's why I avoided you at Christmas.

I think of you when I get sad. You make me happy. I read your letters a thousand times over waiting for the next one. I keep them all in a big envelope in my dresser. Arthur says I talk so much about you it's annoying. These last three years have been hell without you and yet I didn't have the courage to tell you.

I think I'm in love with you Michael Caffrey. I know it won't work. How could it? You're so far away and you're with someone else. I know it won't work and it hurts to think about it.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Love,

Billy

Dear Moron,

Fuck off Billy I've loved you since the third grade. If Claudette was convinced these were love letters I think we can manage actual love letters. Let this be the first one.

Travis and I were through ages ago. He knew my heart was in London. I'm still saving up. I'll always be saving up to come live with you. In a year or two I'll do it. I'll do it and we'll live together and I'll wake up beside you like we were never apart. I miss you. I love you.

Sincerely,

your Michael

Dear my Michael,

I know it's pointless in writing to you. You'll find this letter attached to the door of our apartment when you start moving our things in. I'll be at the ballet. You've always got to be at the ballet when you're a lead in Swan Lake.

We'll go out tonight, anywhere you want. You'll wear a dress and we won't care if people stare. Tomorrow we'll watch movies with Arthur and Claudette and they'll fall in love with you like I have. (Well maybe not entirely like I have.)

Tonight we'll dance, and I'll spin you and it'll be like old times. It'll be like back in Everington when things were hard but me and you were easy. I miss you. I'll see you in a few hours and I'm already counting the minutes.

I love you.

Always,

your boyfriend Billy Elliot


End file.
